


Come Lucky

by DEvadne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvadne/pseuds/DEvadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint's relationship is settling enough that Clint feels like he can open up about the one thing he hasn't shared with Phil yet, Lucky, his puppy side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Avengers story. I actually haven't written in a while, but this story has been stuck in my head for a while. It's not edited, so any mistakes are all mine. If anyone is interested in helping, I'd be very appreciative, just message me or leave a comment. Thanks again for reading!

Clint heard Phil open the door to their apartment. He was currently in their bedroom, mostly in his puppy outfit. He'd wanted to surprise Phil when he got home, but Phil had made him promise to always be safe when transitioning into Lucky alone. He had his tail in already and the collar around his neck. He also had his kneepads on, as well as his ears, which were attached with a headband. Now that he knew Phil was here, he pulled on his paw mitts, and tightened the Velcro closures around his wrists with his teeth. Once he was sure his kneepads were correct, tail in place and mitts secure he bounded out of the room on all fours, heading towards the front hall where Phil had just finished putting away his jacket.

“Lucky! Hey there!” Phil exclaimed when he turned around to see Clint rushing up to him on all fours. Phil put his hand in Clint’s hair when he reached his side, scratching his head in a way that human Clint & Lucky both loved equally, kissing his forehead before asking, “How are you doing, my good boy?”

Clint made some happy noises in response. He was shaking his backside, to wag his tail, smiling up at Phil. 

Phil started leading them towards the kitchen. He pulled a peer out of the fridge for himself, and placed it on the counter. He then grabbed Lucky’s bowl form the dish drain and filled it with cold water from the filter. He grabbed his beer with his free hand and walked towards the couch. He placed the bowl next to the coffee table before slumping onto the couch. 

Lucky followed him every step of the way. He leaned towards his bowl to take a drink before awkwardly climbing on to the couch, flopping down with his head in Phil’s lap. Phil turned the television onto Dog Cops, opened his beer with his keys, and placed his hand gently onto Lucky’s head, to scratch at his hair. They were both perfectly content and settled to watch the show together, enjoying each other’s company.

 

* * *

 

Clint woke up abruptly, from what was a very relaxing dream. He was feeling partially aroused, very content and safe. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Phil who was curled around him, still asleep. He felt a swell of pride, knowing that Phil trusted him enough to be so asleep. Earlier in their relationship, Phil would’ve woken up the moment Clint tensed in awakening. The fact that Phil felt safe enough to let his guard completely down while they slept was extremely encouraging. 

As he lay awake, Clint milled over the dream he’d just woken from. It was mildly surprising to him that he was feeling this comfortable with his relationship with Phil, to think about bring this into it. He’d only ever explored Lucky with Natasha, or by himself. He’d heard about the play, while learning as much as he could about sex and different mindsets, during his days of avoiding the different letter agencies and the men trying to catch him for much more nefarious reasons. Once he started looking into it, he’d use different free moments he had to play alone. Just using the mindset as a way to relax. 

Then he joined SHIELD. He was brought in by a shot to the leg, and a rousing speech about what he was doing with his life, versus what they, well Phil, thought he could do with his life, versus what Clint himself wanted to do with his life. He placed Lucky on the back burner. The agent dorms weren’t really known for their privacy, even though he had his own room. The thin walls, and the chance of being needed for a mission at any moment, discouraged Clint’s plans of relaxation. He started using his bow training time for that purpose. Losing himself in the repetition of the pull and release of shooting the arrows from his quiver. 

That was until he pulled Natasha into the safety and home that was SHIELD. She could tell that he wasn’t doing his best, during his down time. She helped Clint feel safe enough to bring Lucky back into reality. 

The dream did make him ache for it to be real though. Just laying with Phil on the couch, as Lucky, as Phil’s puppy, seemed like the most relaxing thing ever. He was relaxed, but there was something else as well. There was the smoldering state of arousal that he’d felt in the dream. It was something he tried to avoid with Natasha. As Clint considered being Lucky for Phil, he stared to get more and more aroused. 

Eventually Phil curled in tighter around Clint. He nuzzled into the side of Clint’s neck, as he whispered, “What are you thinking about that wont allow you back to sleep, at whatever hour this is?”

Clint rolled over in Phil’s arm and snuggled into his chest, “It was just a dream.”

Phil immediately started to tense, and come more awake, “Was is about Barney, or your father?” Clint put a finger to Phil’s lips, stopping his worrying monologue. He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, in a gentle kiss. 

“No, nothing like that,” Clint whispered back, pecking Phil on the nose to try to calm him down and allow him to return to his half awake state, “It was a good dream, it just made me think.”

Pacified Phil started to rub his morning erection against Clint’s. “How good of a dream?”

Clint smirked at Phil. He was giving Clint an out, letting him not talk about it until he felt he was ready. Phil understood that sometimes Clint needed to think something though fully before he shared his ideas with him. It was a big thing Clint loved about Phil. 

He decided to take the out, giving up on sleeping more, and rolled them until he was on top of Phil, grinding his hardness against Phil’s.

“Good Morning Clint.” Phil said with a smile as he pressed up against Clint. Clint was smirking and started kissing down Phil’s chest. He pushed Phil’s clothes out of the way until he was lying across his legs, mouthing at the nice bulge that was currently covered by Phil’s night pants. He kept mouthing at it until he started to hear Phil’s breath catch. 

He slowly peeled back Phil’s pants and underpants together. He immediately started stroking Phil’s penis while mouthing at the head gently. Phil grabbed the sheets next to him in one hand and placed his other on Clint’s head. 

“Ughh, yes Clint, good!” Phil was grunting while Clint started to lower his mouth on Phil’s cock. He kept moving up and down with Phil’s rhythm. If he let himself go, he could feel himself slipping into the headspace, just letting Phil control him, calling him good. 

Clint didn’t want to force Phil into anything he wasn’t privy to, so he kept his wits about him as he tried to drive Phil out of his mind, through his cock. He let his head be pushed down on Phil’s penis as he opened his throat. He let Phil into his throat and then hummed in pleasure.

“Clint, yes! I love it! More!” If he could, Clint would be smirking to himself. He loved hearing Phil fall apart under him. He loved the feeling of Phil inside of him, feeling him twitch every few seconds. He could tell Phil was getting close, and started focusing on the head again. Laving his tongue around the base of the head, while stroking the length with the speed that Phil couldn’t resist. 

Phil’s grip in Clint’s hair got tighter, right before Clint tasted the first spurt. Phil’s hand went lax, but stayed on his head and Clint worked him through the great morning orgasm. 

When he was finished, Clint crawled back up Phil’s body, kissing randomly up his body. Phil stared at him like he raised the sun and moon, and Clint felt a blush rise up his chest onto his neck. He kissed Phil, gently before flopping onto his back, looking down his body. 

“Hang in there buddy, he’ll be back soon.” Clint jokingly spoke to his own hard cock that was lying on his stomach. “Although I think I may have broken him.”

“Ha ha, you’re just a comedian.” Phil said dryly as he turned onto this side. He reached over Clint and pulled the lube bottle out of the side table. He put enough in his hand before throwing the bottle back into the drawer. 

Phil leaned on top of Clint so they were kissing slowly and passionately, while he started stroking off Clint. It didn’t take too long, with his dream still in the forefront of his head, as well as his quick fantasy from Phil’s blowjob, for Clint to blow his load over their stomachs. 

“Aw penis, no. Now I need a shower. Gee thanks Phil.” Clint could barely keep a straight face as he joked. 

Phil rolled his eyes a Clint’s antics and got off the bed, starting in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Fine, next time you wont cum.” Phil said over his shoulder before walking into the bathroom. 

Clint’s cock gave an abortive twitch. “Something to add to the list of things we may need to talk about in the future.” Clint muttered to himself, as he got up to follow Phil into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint walked into the kitchen and Phil already had the coffee mostly brewed and was just pouring the pancakes into the pan to cook. Clint took it upon himself to make some eggs to go with the pancakes. They danced around each other in the small space of their kitchen. Years of working together on missions and months of living together made them able to anticipate each other’s movements. 

Phil grabbed the coffee carafe and the plate of pancakes and sat down at their small kitchenette table. Clint put the butter, syrup and jams onto the table, before bringing over the eggs and sitting next to Phil. They ate quietly, occasionally bringing up some humorous anecdote. 

Clint was thinking over his dream again. He’d been talking with Natasha about bringing it up with Phil, and introducing him to Lucky, for a couple of days now. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise that his subconscious would bring it up. 

It was one of their few days off and they wanted to spend it relaxing. After eating, Phil picked up his mug of coffee and migrated to the living room, after they cleaned heir plates. Clint followed after refilling his cup, and cuddled into Phil’s side. 

When he went to grab the remote Phil stopped him. “I was wondering what you were dreaming about that got you so happy this morning. I understand I you still need to process, but I’d really like to be able to talk about it. 

Clint sat up, pulling away from Phil. He wasn’t sure of himself, at the moment, but one thing that he was definitely sure of was Phil’s love for him. He took a breath to steel his nerves before he started. 

“We need to talk, there’s something I need to tell you.” Phil looked a bit worried, and Clint wanted to avoid that as much as possible. “It’s not really anything bad. Just something that’s been important to me for a while.”

“Okay,” Phil said, trying to be open for anything. “I’m all ears. Anything that’s important to you is important to me.”

“How did I get you?” Clint whispered with love in his eyes, before giving Phil a quick peck on the lips. He gave out a big sigh, and decided to go with the band-aid route. 

“I’m a puppy.”

Phil looked confused, but didn’t say anything. He was waiting until he had all of the information before he responded. 

“I mean I’m obviously not a dog, but there are times I like to act like one and feel like one. It’s not only a kink, although I don’t mind when it gets sexual, but that’s not all it is. It’s a different mindset that really lets me relax, and give up some control over things. I don’t have to worry about all of the things that Clint Barton, special agent and sniper for S.H.I.E.L.D. has to worry about, I can just be Lucky. That’s his--my name. I like to differentiate between the two mindsets by giving that one a different name.”

Phil remained quiet while Clint got it all out. 

“I mean if you’re into it, that is. You don’t have to be of course. I can do it elsewhere. Keep doing with Tasha, and that’s it. And if I did, I’d make sure it didn’t get sexual. I’m very committed to making this work with you. If you don’t like it, I don’t have to do it at all. I don’t want you to think I’d cheat on you about this or anything.”

Phil put his hand on Clint’s face to get his attention. He was smiling softly at Clint. 

“I’m willing to see whatever part of you you’re willing to share with me. I’d prefer you not hide anything from me and I appreciate you telling me.” Phil answered once Clint’s eyes finally rested on Phil’s. 

“I would never—” Clint exclaimed, trying to backtrack, hoping Phil got the message that he wouldn’t cheat on him ever. 

“I know, and I love you for it!” Phil said earnestly.

Clint stared at Phil for a few seconds before his face broke out into a wonderful and very loving grin, which was only for Phil. He pulled him into a fierce hug, cuddling into his side and getting comfortable on the couch against Phil’s side again.

“I really love you too! More than you can ever realize.” Clint whispered into Phil’s neck. 

Phil gave him a kiss on the top o his head before he stared stroking the man’s hair. Clint snuggled even closer to Phil, loving the attention.

“Would it be alright if you teach me a little more of what I need to know before we fully engage in this?” Phil whispered, not wanting to break the mood. “I would like to do some research as well. I want to be able to do this right for you.”

Clint was overwhelmed at just how well Phil was taking everything. The only other person he’d told who took it even close to this well was Natasha. She was the reason he’d been able to allow this other side of himself to flourish. She was also partly why he felt he needed to tell Phil. She’d helped him realize that even if Phil didn’t want to be a part of this side of Clint, he wouldn’t just leave the archer or think any less of him. 

“Of course I want you to be as comfortable as possible when we do this. I’d probably have Nat introduce you to Lucky. If that would be fine with you. She’s been helping me with him, this, for a while.” Clint was starting to plan the event, that may change their lives for the better, or at least part of it, if all goes well.

“That sounds good. I can see her being there being helpful, especially if you go non-verbal. Do you go non verbal when you’re being Lucky?” Phil sounded like his brain was starting to plan a mission. He was trying to think of every plan and everything that could go wrong with said plan, and have a back-up plan for each contingency. 

This was why Clint loved Phil. This was why Clint was starting to feel calmer about this, and actually kind of excited. Phil would never do anything that would hurt Clint on purpose. He was very supportive of anything Clint wanted, and Clint appreciated that to no end. 

“Yeah, I end up making more dog sounds. I try not to talk when I’m Lucky.”

“And do you have a different safe word?” Phil asked, trying to cover all of his bases. The two agents had established a safe word early into their relationship. Even before they got out of the vanilla playing, they wanted to be able to stop, if either of them were triggered, or just had a bad feeling. They had one for missions, as well. Phil always wanted to be prepared for any circumstance. 

“Yes I do use one, I’d want to use our regular one, Carson, but if I’m talking again, I’m usually out of the mindset. I also have a few gestures and specific sounds that can act as the traffic light system, so I don’t have to break the mindset to slow down or stop an action.”

Clint could feel Phil nodding above his head. He was probably taking mental notes. 

“We can take however long you need, to look into it, and ask me as many questions as you need to, before we actually start anything.” Clint said partly to reassure Phil, partly to reassure himself, that he wasn’t rushing and forcing this on to his partner. 

“Thank you.” Phil said, while still absent-mindedly stroking Clint’s hair. “I don’t think I’ll take too long, because honestly I’m really curious, but thank you for giving me time.”

“Of course.” Clint reached for the tv remote again. This time Phil let him. He flipped channels until he established that there wasn’t anything on and just put on a recorded episode of Dog Cops from their DVR. Phil needed some time and Clint wasn’t going to rush anything. 

He also needed to talk to Natasha and establish a plan of action on their end of how Lucky’s first meeting with Phil was going to go. 

Neither of them really watched the episode, but it’s okay. They had more important things on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay. I don't really have an excuse except that I'm not good at updating consistently. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten, and I'm happy you seem interested in my story.

“I told Phil about Lucky” were Clint’s first words when he walked into Natasha’s apartment. She was lounging on her couch, not having moved when the door opened, because she was expecting him. This however she wasn’t expecting. Natasha sat up and looked over to Clint, as he walked towards her.

Clint could tell that she was trying to figure out how Phil had reacted by his body language. Considering he wasn’t crying or fighting back tears, Natasha figured it couldn’t have gone that poorly, and relaxed back onto the couch. She lifted her legs when Clint got near, so he could sit. He plopped down next to her before she lowered her legs onto his lap. She nudged him with her foot when he didn’t say anything for a while. 

“So! How’d it go?” Nat said jokingly, trying to get him to talk, “He obviously didn’t kick you out, or break up with you.”

“He took it surprisingly well.” Clint said as he started massaging her feet. 

“I’m not surprised.” Nat said quietly, “He’s a good man, and has an open mind about a lot of things.” 

“I know, but I still couldn’t put the idea out of my head that this would be too far. This is weird. I know it is, and I’ve accepted that, but I wasn’t sure if I could deal with Phil thinking I’m a freak.”

“And I told you he wouldn’t.” Nat said, cutting off Clint before he got into his full rant. 

Clint smiled at his friend and continued massaging her feet. 

“So, are we going to introduce him to Lucky? Or is he accepting but not interested? Getting any information out of you is like pulling teeth.” Nat ribbed good-naturedly. 

“He um, well he wants to meet Lucky and to be a part of this part of my life.” Clint smiled down at his best friends feet that were sitting in his lap. He still was in disbelief about how his relationship with Phil was turning into the best thing that ever happened to him. He wasn’t this lucky usually and there were still days where he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He looked over at Natasha when she pulled her legs off of his lap. She had a soft smile on her face. 

“That is to be expected, and I’m glad he lives up to my expectations. Now are you here to tell me about your amazing relationship or does Lucky want to play?”

Clint smirked at her before he made a soft bark sound and started to pant gently. She stood up, and pet his head as she walked past Clint, “Well let’s get you all dressed then. You seem to be missing a few things, aren’t you Lucky?” 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

Clint adjusted the ears sitting on top of his head one last time before he fully let himself sink into the headspace that is Lucky. He had his ears on his head, as well as kneepads, so he could comfortably move around on all fours. He didn’t have too many accessories for Lucky, as he kept trying to deny that this was something he wanted. 

Natasha had bought the ears when Clint had come back from a horrible mission and dropped into the Lucky mindset when they got to her place. She realized that Lucky was a bigger part of Clint than he was willing to admit. She just wanted to help his have a safe place to unwind. She knew that her part in this was almost up, and that Phil, once he was comfortable, would take over the majority of Lucky’s play times. So she wanted to enjoy this while she still could. 

Clint got up onto his hands and knees and started to crawl into the living room. He got back into a comfortable crawl very quickly, and was soon bounding over to Natasha’s side. 

“Hey there Lucky.” Natasha said while patting Lucky on his head. He smiled up at her, his mouth open enough for his tongue to pant out. “We’re going to have some fun today, but I also want to go over some commands. You’re going to be meeting your new person soon, and I know you want to be very well behaved.”

Lucky sat on his back legs, looking at Nat questioningly. She just smiled at the adorable pup. 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

Natasha watched as Clint really threw himself into Lucky. Whenever Clint was particularly stressed or emotional Lucky would be extra affectionate, or act up even more than the playful acting up he would do normally. Natasha could tell that telling Phil had both soothed something in Clint and dragged up a whole bunch of new worries.

Lucky bounded over to Natasha with his uncoordinated limbs and dropped the ball that was in his mouth onto her lap. She lobbed it, almost gently, into the kitchen of her open floorpan apartment. She watched as Lucky tripped over his own paws, like a puppy still growing into his big paws, while trying to catch the ball before it settled in front of the fridge. 

As Lucky came back to her, holding the ball proudly, if awkwardly, in his mouth, Nat smiled to herself. She really loved that Clint was able to do this and not have as many hang ups about it as he used to. She also loved how much trust he obviously has in her. When she first joined SHIELD, she thought she’d have a knife in her back before she had someone she considered a brother and best friend.

She was going to miss this. Lucky jumped, well awkwardly climbed, onto the couch and collapsed on her lap. She started petting his head, especially behind his ears.

“Good boy, Lucky.” she murmured, “I’m going to miss you, but I know Phil is going to take amazing care of you.”

Lucky looked up at her, and she could see Clint in those slightly wet eyes. He leaned up and licked her cheek. 

“Yes, yes. I love you too! No more of that. Now I didn’t want to turn this into a sap-fest.” Natasha chuckled as she pushed Lucky off of her lap, “Come on, sully puppy. Lets get you some kibble and me some food.”

Natasha walked over to her kitchen. She pulled a box of Coco Puffs out of the cabinet and poured them into a bowl. She looked down to find Lucky sitting at her feet, giving her the best puppy dog expression he could. 

“Sit!” Natasha said. Even though she was a pushover for his expression, they had a routine, and she was going to stick to it, “Stay!”

Lucky sat, and tried not to move as Natasha put the food bowl down for him. He knew better then to go for the bowl as soon as she let go, but Natasha still noticed a twitch of his muscles as soon as she pulled her hand away. He was good though, and remained where he was.   Natasha straighten up and walked to the fridge. 

“Stay!” She called over her shoulder to reinforce the command. Lucky whined but she knew he wasn’t moving towards the bowl. He was fidgeting and she would tell he was antsy to get eating, but he was a good boy and remained where he was.

Natasha found a salad she wanted to finish for dinner. She grabbed it, pulled a fork out of the dish drain, took a big bite of the salad before finally giving the order.

“Eat boy.”

Lucky lunged for the stationary bowl, as if was was giving chase. He plopped his face into it and started eating every enthusiastically. 

“Good boy.” Natasha said quietly, as she watched him eat. 

Lucky looked up from his meal and gave her a lopsided smile with his tongue hanging out. He bared once before going back to his food. 

\--- --- --- --- --- —

Clint walked back into Natasha’s living room, wearing his comfiest sweats and one of Phil’s old Ranger’s shirts, while running a towel through his hair. 

He plopped onto the couch next to Natasha, who was reading one of her trashy magazines. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and whispered “Love ya.”

“It’s nothing” she replied, while turning a page.

“Nothing and everything.” 

“So are you actually ready to show Phil?” Nat asked to change the subject. Clint let it slide.

“Yeah, I think so.”

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

“Natasha said she’d be willing to tutor you before you officially meet Lucky, and/or just be there for the first meeting.” Clint announced during dinner one night, a few days later. Phil finished the drink of beer he’d been in the middle of and looked contemplative.

“I know I asked for time to research, but I also want to know how you do this. Pet play is a wide area of play in the BDSM community. I want to now how Clint Barton, or should I say Lucky plays. I think I’m ready whenever you and Natasha are ready to show me.”

Clint had frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth, halfway through Phil’s statement. Knowing that Phil wanted to look into something that interested, pleased, excited and aroused him, was one thing, but to be actually brought face to face with the evidence that the research had been done, examined and not found crazy, or extreme, or any other words Natasha have been trying to get out of his vocabulary, was simply astounding. 

He put his fork down and got him from his seat. He walked around their small kitchen table to sit in Phil’s lap. He gave him a sound kiss on the lips. 

“I really do love you, you know.” Clint whispered into the small space between their mouths. He could feel more than see Phil’s lips curl up into his special Clint smile. 

“I love you too Cline, and I can’t wait to see and meet this other side of you so I can fall in love with him as well.” 

“Let’s see if you’re still saying that when Lucky chews on your good loafers.” Clint chuckled at the face Phil made.

“Well Lucky would just have to be punished if something like that occurs.” Phil said, smirking slightly, before laying a smack onto Clint’s ass. Clint just moaned and ground himself into Phil’s lap. 

“I know this is new and all, but there may be a few kinks we have sort of, but not really touched on before, that also want to come out and play. We can totally get settled with Lucky and all of that first, but yeah, there’s more since we’ve opened this particular kinky pandora’s box. I just thought you oughta know. Plus I want to know if you have any fantasies you want me to help play out.” Clint whispered into Phil’s ear, before nibbling on it for a moment, getting up and going back to his seat. He continued eating his dinner, as if he hadn’t just felt Phil harden under him.


End file.
